Xochipilli
Xochipilli is one of the three shaman monkeys that made a deal with the Black Tezcatlipoca. He is restricted so he can't hear. He is spoken to through sign language, but shows a capability to speak himself. Biography Alongside Ixtlilton, Xochiquetzal, and Xipe Totec, Xochipilli would seal the Black Tezcatlipoca to buy time for the wielder of the Blue Tezcatlipoca to be found. The four of them each gave up something, as he lost his hearing sealing it away and had his seal take the form of black earmuffs.Episode 2, And The Raven Brought Fire He would later show up in just in time to help Corn escape capture. As Amaroq was carrying him away, he made a seed grow into a tree near instantly and had it pick him up, outside his grasp.Episode 15, Soft Child He later explained to his fellow spirits that he couldn't find Ixtlilton and that he was hoping Calamity could use the finding spell of Tlaloc's fork to have an easier time finding Ixtlilton and the Blue Tezcatlipoca's wielder. After some testing, they found that none of the spirits there could use any of the fork's spells. Calamity would then choose Huey as a fork user and he used the finding spell to locate a crystallized Ixtlilton.Episode 17, Direction After failing to locate the wielder of the Blue Tezcatlipoca, children of Hatfield and McCoy approached and asked for the spirits' help in resealing Black Tezcatlipoca. The spirits split up, half going to each town, and Xochipilli would seal the Black Tezcatlipoca that had infested McCoy. Noticing that several of McCoy's children were running out of town with knives, he followed them and put a stop to a fight between the children, but Charles would strike and snatch the Black Tezcatlipoca's seal right off of him. Black Tezcatlipoca leaking from his ears, he found himself encased in crystal.Episode 18, Black Bart Relationships Ixtlilton Xochipilli has a positive relationship with Ixtlilton as they are siblings and all traded in one of their abilities to seal the Black Tezcatlipoca away (in this case the ability to hear for Xochipilli and the ability to see for Ixtlilton). All three of the monkey triplets sang together as Xipe Totec fought the black ick. When he went missing, Xochipilli sought out Calamity to aide in finding him. Xochiquetzal Xochipilli has a positive relationship with Xochiquetzal as they are siblings and all traded in one of their abilities to seal the Black Tezcatlipoca away (in this case the ability to hear for Xochipilli and the ability to speak for Xochiquetzal). All three of the monkey triplets sang together as Xipe Totec fought the black ick. He has great confidence in her and didn't doubt she would still be there to meet him in Hollow in spite of someone targeting shaman at the time. Calamity Xochipilli is on decent terms with Calamity. Because Chalchiutlicue does not speak sign language (as mentioned by Icky), he always responds that he cannot understand her, something that annoys Calamity as she is not used to talking to someone who is deaf. However, when Amaroq tried to take away Corn, he helped the weakened Calamity - who was bitten by Corn earlier - by sprouting a tree to take Corn away from Amaroq. Amaroq Xochipilli is on neutral to bad terms with Amaroq. He saved Corn from him as Chalchiutlicue was too weak to do so properly, Amaroq not being pleased by this as a result. Charles Xochipilli has a negative relationship with Charles. When Xochipilli broke up an altercation that was going on between Jose of Hatfield, Frida of McCoy and him by jumping from a tree and magically growing tree branches to stop their fight. Distracted, Charles then grabbed the Tezcatlipoca pieces on his ears, with black liquid oozing out of him and trapping him in Tezcatlipoca crystals as a result. Behind the scenes * Xochipilli and the other two monkeys represent hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil with Xochipilli representing hear no evil. His name comes from the Aztec god Xochipilli. * He is the only of the triplets to have a voice actor so far, as Xochiquetzal had given up her ability to speak and Ixtlilton's only speaking role was the singing of Phil Ochs, then was next seen crystallized. * In a Tumblr post from June 2017The Tumblr post from Jun 2017, Betsy Lee confirms that all three shaman monkeys have the same age, though it is unknown what their ages are precisely. * When asked what the species of "the 3 siblings" are in a DeviantART comment from November 2019, Betsy confirmed that they - and thus Xochipilli - are brown Capuchin monkeys and also said that people were confused and assumed that they were Spider monkeys because of the fur pattern.The DeviantART comment from Nov 2019 Gallery Xochipilli picture and description.png And The Raven Brought Fire Xochipilli 1.png|Xochipilli, sans earmuffs And The Raven Brought Fire Xochipilli 2.png And The Raven Brought Fire Xochipilli-seal.png Xochipilli nagual form.PNG Soft Child.png Direction 1.png Black Bart 2.png Black Bart No Evil 018 Xochipilli Crystal.png|Xochipilli's contract, broken References  | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:No Evil Character Category:No Evil: Judgement Character Category:Characters Category:No Evil Category:No Evil: Judgement Category:Male Characters Category:Spirit Characters Category:Shamans Category:Magic Users